All The Stars In The Sky
by Tea in the Sahara
Summary: a sweet Bulma and Vegeta get-together fic....warning...not recommended for Yamucha fans!...


All the Stars in the Sky By: Anne W. / Kitty  
  
The alarm clock went off. It read 6:00 am. Vegeta got up and quickly got dressed. He went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Bulma had already been down there cooking breakfast as usual. "Good morning Vegeta" she said. "Yeah.yeah."he replied as he sat down at the table. She served him his breakfast. Bulma sat down to eat as well. He ate his breakfast and proceeded outside as usual to go train.  
  
Vegeta opened the door to his gravity machine. He stepped inside. He set the gravity at 500 times normal gravity and then began to train. Mean while, Bulma was inside trying to repair some device that Vegeta had damaged accidentally while he was training the other day. She could hear him all the way from inside shooting his ki blasts and what have you. "Ughh.How on earth am I suppose to concentrate on doing this with all that racket?!" she ignored the distracting sounds and continued repairing the device.  
  
It was now 10:30am and Vegeta was still training. And now all the noises she had been hearing all morning were getting much louder. Bulma was starting to become angry. Nonetheless she tried to keep on working. Until finally, it was too loud for her to handle. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" she said angrily. She marched over to the gravity machine and threw the door open. Vegeta turned off the gravity machine. "Alright Vegeta.I've had enough of your loud training for today." She yelled. "Well.you're just going to have to tolerate it because I wont be finished for a long time." He said. "I said no more Vegeta!" she yelled. When she turned to look at the number of gravity she saw that it read 650. She gasped. "Vegeta.are you crazy?!.What the hell do you think you're doing?!.The gravity machine is not capable of reaching 70o! There is no way I'm going to let you finish your training now." she said angrily. "Did you not hear me correctly Woman?!!.I said I wont finish my training for today until later this evening!! Now get out of hear before I blast you!" he screamed. Bulma stepped out of the gravity machine. After she left, he set it for 700.  
  
As she was walking away she heard an explosion. She immediately turned around. It was the gravity machine. It had exploded once more. "Vegeta.you're so stupid!" she thought to herself. She ran back over there to aid him. "Vegeta.I told you that it wasn't made to reach 700, but no.you had to be stubborn and decide not to listen to me like always." She lectured. After she had assisted him back inside to his bed, she got her 1st aid supplies. As she was doing so, she notice a huge gash on Vegeta's chest. She immediately disinfected and bandaged to wound up. Then she disinfected any other little minor cuts and scrapes that were on him. "So how long will it be till the gravity machine is fixed?" he asked. "Well.I sure hope you're not expecting to train any time soon, because it wont be ready for another month or so."she replied. "What.I can't wait that long." he said. "Yes you can, because even if I could have it ready before then, you still wouldn't be able to use it because of the condition you're in." said Bulma. "This is ridiculous!" he said as he attempted to get up. "Ouch." he grunted in pain. "See, I told you. Now just lay down and try to get some rest so you can heal faster." she said.  
  
A couple weeks had gone by and Bulma was working on the gravity machine. There was a knock at the door. She opened the door. It was Yamcha, Bulma's boyfriend. "Hi Babe!" he said happily. She greeted him "Hey Yamcha.how are you?" "Great.hey are you going to be busy?.because I was wondering if we could go out to dinner tonight." he said. "Oh.gee.I'd really love to Yamcha, but I have to work on the gravity machine.Vegeta made it blow up again.Sorry." she said. "It's ok.do want to stop by my place later?.like around 8:00?"he asked. "Okay.I'll see you then.bye." she said. Vegeta heard this and was annoyed. He hated when Yamcha came over to visit Bulma. "That stupid fool!.argghh.he's only a distraction to her.now she can't work on the gravity machine." he thought to himself. He hated every moment Bulma spent with him. In fact, whenever he saw Bulma and Yamcha together something inside of him broke.but he didn't know what it was.or why it did.  
  
Bulma was in her room relaxing. She leaned back on her bed and thought for a moment. "Vegeta.he's such a cynic.always acting stubborn and trying to have things his way.and he's so proud.well at least he's not ugly.in fact, he's actually kind of cute.especially when he's smirks.and that body of his isn't to shabby.it's a whole lot better than Yamcha's.that's for sure.if only he weren't so cold." She turned to look at the clock. "Oh my gosh.it's almost 7:00. I'd better get ready."  
  
Mean while, Vegeta was in his room resting. "Bulma.she's such a smart mouth. She's always trying to have the last word and insists on laying down the law for me.And then when I refuse to follow her rules, she gets angry.although she does look cute the way she goes about arguing with me.and thank God she got rid of that ridiculous hair style.it's looks a lot better straight.the way it flows down her back.and her figure is quite attractive.better than any other I've seen so far.and her eyes- Ughh.what am I saying?.no true Saiyan would ever think this way.maybe if I get some rest I can clear my mind." he thought to himself. And with that last thought, he fell asleep.  
  
Bulma went down the stairs in a hurry. She didn't want to be late. She got her keys to her flying cruiser and went off. Mean while, Vegeta was dreaming. He had a strange flashback of when he was on Namek. It was of when he had first seen Bulma. "Hmmm.interesting.she's not so bad looking." "He remembered how her ship had wrecked and she and the others were stranded on Namek. She was repairing their ship so they could leave. He knew that from that moment on, that he was attracted to her. But he was too proud to ever think of anybody other than himself at the time. That is, until he reached Earth to find Goku. Once he moved in with Bulma he thought about her a little more. However, now this was different. He was feeling strange emotions in his dreams that aggravated him. Then, he kept on seeing her face. Every different look and style he had seen her with. Every smile, every laugh, and every expression she made when she was angry. He woke up breathing heavily. "Maybe I'll feel somewhat better if I have a drink." he thought to himself.  
  
Bulma glanced at the clock on her radio, which read 7:15. "I guess I was in too much of a hurry.it looks like I'm going to be a little early, but I'm sure Yamcha won't mind that at all" she giggled. When she got to Yamcha's house she knocked on the door lightly. "Oh Yamcha.it's me." there was no answer. She knew he was home because his car was parked in his drive way. So she decided to open the door. "Yamcha?." She heard some soft giggling noises coming from his bedroom. So she crept slowly and quietly to his room. She gasped loudly. She opened the door to find Yamcha with Krillin's exgirlfriend, Marron. "Yamcha, I thought you said 6 months ago that you weren't going out with Bulma any more?!" Marron said. "Babe!.it's not what you think!" he said nervously. "How could you?!.I thought you said that you promised never to cheat on me again?!." she said angrily. Then she stormed out of the house and ran as fast as she could back to her cruiser. "Wait!.Bulma!.please come back!" Yamcha yelled. But it was too late, she had already flown away.  
  
Vegeta was outside on a lawn chair in the yard relaxing. Suddenly he heard Bulma's cruiser. "huh?.what's she doing back hear so early?" he said. He saw that she wasn't flying it correctly and got up. It was about to crash in the yard. He immediately flew up in the air to stop it from crashing. He caught it and carefully lowered it down to it's correct spot. She stepped out. "Woman, are you out of your mind?!! You could have killed yourself! What were you thinking?!" Vegeta lectured angrily. He noticed that she had been crying. "Well?.answer me woman!.what's wrong with you?! He asked annoyed. Her eyes began to water and she ran inside.  
  
Vegeta ran inside after her. As he came inside, she threw something at the door, which nearly missed him. It crashed to the floor. It was a picture of Bulma and Yamcha, it's frame was shattered. He picked it up off the floor. She was on the sofa balling her eyes out. He already knew what she was crying about. It was about Yamcha. He had seen her upset over him before, but never to this extent. He sighed "What did that worthless human do to get you pissed off this time?" "Why do you care?.it's not like it's any of your business."she said. "Well.I'm making it my business.now tell me what happened." he replied. "Please.just leave me alone." "What if I told you I could help you with this problem you were having?" he asked. She managed to laugh a little "You?.help me with my love life problems.ha!.that's a good one." "No.I'm serious.if you want to solve your problems then you'll just have to do as I tell you." he said. "And what would that be?" she asked. He smirked somewhat "First you must act the exact opposite of what you're feeling right now, this will make you feel good about yourself.Second, you must be cynical about anything that concerns him, act like you don't need him.like you're too good for him .then thirdly and lastly, act like you have someone else that's better than him, this way he'll be the one feeling stupid and miserable.then all of your problems will be no more" "Are you saying that the only way to get rid of my problems is by getting rid of Yamcha?" she asked. "Of course!.it's not like you need him.it's more like he needs you.trust me." he said. "I don't know about this." she said unsure. She got up and went upstairs to her room. Vegeta went to his also.  
  
The next morning Vegeta woke up around 7:00am. His alarm hadn't gone off. This meant that he'd have one hour less to train. Though he didn't have the gravity machine, he still trained anyway. He went to an island not too far from Capsule Corps. After he quickly got dressed, he went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Bulma was silent. This rarely ever happened, but Vegeta wasn't surprised. She obviously was upset about what had happened last night. He was silent also. He finished his breakfast and went off to go and train.  
  
While he was training, he kept on getting distracted. He just couldn't get his mind off Bulma. The way she was crying over that bad excuse for a warrior, Yamcha. He knew that Yamcha wasn't evil and that he wouldn't try and hurt her intentionally. However, the thought of her hurting so much because of him made something inside of him explode. Even just in general to see her hurting got him ticked. He couldn't do anything to interfere with her problem with Yamcha, but he really did want Bulma to get rid of him. But like always, he knew that Yamcha would probably call her up and make up some lie or excuse for his actions and she'd buy it and forgive him.  
  
Later that week, Bulma was doing the usual, repairing one of her devices. Vegeta was upstairs; he had just finished doing some of his laundry. It had been stormy all day. Bulma glanced over to look at the clock by her on the coffee table next to the sofa. It was already 8:00. There was a knock at the door. It was Yamcha. Vegeta slowly crept down the stairs to listen to their conversation. "Look, Bulma.I'm sorry for what happened a few days ago.I wasn't thinking straight." said Yamcha. "A few days ago?.more like 6ths months ago!.you promised me that you would never cheat on me again, but I should've known better than to trust you again.and to top it off, this is even worse than any of those other girls you had one night stands with at stuff, now you actually lied just to have a relationship with her." she said angrily. "Bulma, like I said.I'm really sorry for what happened.it was wrong." he replied. "No, not only was it wrong, you were wrong and you should be ashamed of yourself for stooping down to that level." she said. "Look, I just want to resolve this already so we can get back together." he said impatiently. "Oh.so that's how you think it's works huh?.you go out and cheat and do whatever you want and come crawling back to me begging for forgiveness expecting me to just forgive you and let it go?." she asked. "Um.yeah.that's what you always do.isn't it?" he asked. "Well, I'm sick of it.how dare you think you came make these assumptions about me!" "But I want you.I need you Bulma." He moped. She smiled sweetly, moved in closer, and trailed her finger down his shirt. "You really want me Yamcha?.do you really need me?." She grew cynical once more. "Well guess what?.you're not getting any!.you're nothing but a dirty little boy who has no respect for himself. you'll never change, so you can just forget about anything we've had in the past because it obviously didn't mean a thing to you." "But.uhhhhhh." he said nervously. "Good bye, Yamcha!" And with that, she slammed the door. He went back home.  
  
Vegeta was amazed at the actions Bulma took. "Hmm.not bad.so I see you took my advice after all." he said smirking. Bulma turned around. He spoke once more "I told you my plan wouldn't fail." "What business do you think you have listening to my conversation with Yamcha? She asked angrily. "I was just curious W0man.that's all." he replied. She grew angrier "You listened just so you could tease or embarrass me about it later.didn't you?" He got up and walk over to her slowly. "Actually, if you really want to know, I was impressed with your actions. The way you got rid of him was amazing. Your cynical attitude was magnificent.you totally crushed him and exposed him as the worthless human he is." He smirked. "It was perfectly Saiyan." she spoke with an attitude. "Oh please.you're no better than he was.you don't even know how to love." "Oh really?.is that so?." he asked curiously. "Of course it is.you're too consumed in yourself to ever love someone other than yourself." she said. "And how would you about that?" he asked once more. "Well.just look at the way you treat me.does that seem like it's ok to you?" she asked. "But it's no where near as bad as the way that foolish human treated you.Come on.he cheated on you with so many women countless times.never does a month go by without him cheating on you.I've seen him fool around with twice as many women as you have." he said. "What?" she asked. "Yes.it's true.which makes him even more of a bastard for actually trying to hide all of this from you thinking that he could get away with it.And do you want to know why you've been running short of your spending money?.it's because he's been taking money out of your bank account to pay for any expenses he's had on other women." She was in shock. "And I won't even mention all of the other things that he's done to you behind your back." he continued. She ran up to her room and sobbed.  
  
Vegeta was lying on his bed thinking about what had happened a couple hours before. He new that what he had said about Yamcha really hurt Bulma. But he figured that she had to know how bad the worthless human had treated her. He knew that he could treat her much better then Yamcha did. He wanted to make her happy. He never wanted to see her get hurt by another man again. He came back to his senses "What am I saying?.why would I care about how she feels?.why do I care about her happiness?.why am I thinking these thoughts?.why am I having these feelings?.what's happening to me?.I've never felt this way before.I don't understand." he questioned himself. "When I close my eyes, I see her face.whenever I stop and try to think about something, she invades my thoughts.something inside of me yearns for me to be near her.I want her.I need her.I-" he cut himself off his own thoughts. He sat up, and then stood up to face the window. It was still very stormy out. "No more." he said. "It's time." He knew what he had to do. He turned around and walked out of his room.  
  
Vegeta slowly crept down the hall to Bulma's room. He peeked through a crack in the door. She was lying on her bed. He could tell that she had been crying, but she seemed much calmer now. He carefully opened the door. She heard him come in and sat up to face him. "What do you need Vegeta?" She asked. "I wish to speak with you." he said very calmly. He walked over to her bed and sat beside her. "I've been having some strange emotions.feelings that I've never had before.feelings that I can't explain.feelings that I don't understand." "Tell me about these strange feelings and emotions that you've been having." she said sounding interested. "I don't really know how to explain them to you.whenever I'm around you, every muscle in my body grows week.whenever I see you smile or see you in pleasure, it relieves me of any pain both physically and mentally.but whenever I see you frown or see you in pain, something inside of me explodes and hurts me worse then any physical pains that I've endured in the past." She was speechless. He continued. "Whenever I close my eyes, I see your face.whenever I stop to think, you invade my thoughts.something inside of me yearns to protect you no matter what the cost.to make your happiness last forever.there's a fire that burns inside of me.a fire that rages deep within my soul.it harmonizes my mind, heart, and spirit.it consumes me whole." she grew speechless, and her eyes began to water. "I always thought he had a cold heart and that he was incapable of loving anyone.but I was wrong.so very wrong." she thought to herself.  
  
"No.this can't be true.there's no way possible." Bulma thought to herself. She had to go somewhere else where she could think about what had just happened, she didn't wan't to believe what she had heard. Vegeta stood up. Just then, she got up, tried to shove Vegeta out of her way so she could leave. However, Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Bulma..I love you." She looked up at him. "I love you too, Vegeta." She said. There was complete silence. They stared in each other's eyes for a few brief minutes, which felt like an eternity. She knew that what he said was true. She could see the love in his eye. Deep down in her soul there was a fire that raged as well, and this too consumed her. He gently touched her face while he held her in his arms, and then kissed her softly. She gently stroked his face, then she began to undress him. He then began to undress her. When they finished, Vegeta carefully lowered Bulma onto her bed. He laid on top of her, and then they began to kiss passionately.  
  
The clock read 3:00 am. Vegeta was still at Bulma's side after making love for over 5 hours. He got up and walked over to the balcony. The storm had already passed over. It was a beautiful night out. Vegeta looked up into the clear night sky. Bulma joined him shortly. "What if the night skies were black with no light for you to see?" Bulma asked. Vegeta replied. "Then you would be all the stars in the sky."  
  
The end 


End file.
